


Like...as a date?

by Okaywonderful



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Yule Ball, but he’s doing his best, voldemort is a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaywonderful/pseuds/Okaywonderful
Summary: This wasn’t what Quirrell was expecting when Voldemort said he wanted to talk.





	Like...as a date?

Quirrell wondered how long he should wait.

He was currently sitting in the library, waiting for Voldemort. The two had gotten paired up for a project earlier this year, and slowly became friends. 

Quirrell didn’t have any other friends, so becoming Voldemort’s was strange, but not unwelcome. It was nice having someone to talk to, and Quirrell really liked Voldemort(maybe a little too much). It was surprising how well they got along, considering how different they were. 

This morning Voldemort had asked Quirrell to meet him in the library after dinner. Quirrell had no idea why, but he was scared to find out. Voldemort had seemed almost...nervous to ask. Which wasn’t like him at all. 

And now, Voldemort was late. Dinner ended half an hour ago, and Quirrell had been waiting in the library for twenty minutes.

Quirrell thought maybe his friend forgot, and was wondering if he should go find him when, he saw Voldemort duck through the doors. 

As he was approaching, Quirrell noticed something was off. Voldemort looked uneasy. He had his hands clasped behind his back, and was maintaining steady eye contact with the floor. 

“I was starting to think you forgot about me,” Quirrell teased, trying to lighten the mood.

“No, no of course not, sorry I’m late, just got held up by...s-something,” Voldemort explained, still watching the ground. Quirrell was starting to get worried, why was he acting so weird?

“Uhh okay. So, what’s up?” 

“I wanted to ask you a question,” Voldemort said with a little more confidence, looking up, almost like he was bracing himself. 

“Okay...what is it?” Quirrell prompted.

“Well, I wanted to know if...you’d go to the Yule ball with me?” 

Quirrell wasn’t expecting that. 

It took his brain a few seconds to catch up to what just happened. Voldemort, his best friend, and crush he’d been pining over for weeks, just asked him to the Yule ball. Oh my wizard god.

“Like...as a date?” Quirrell asked hopefully. He had to be sure this was for real.

“Uh yeah, like, as a date, if you want, of course,” Voldemort trailed off, looking down nervously.

“I’d love to!” Quirrell half shouted before he realized he was in a library. He ducked his head down, blushing. He could hear Voldemort chuckling.

“Really?” Voldemort said hopefully, finally looking up.

“Yes, really.”

Voldemort was beaming when his facial expression switched from happiness to realization. 

“Oh! These are f-for you.” Voldemort finally removed his hands from behind his back to reveal a bouquet of flowers. All of Quirrell’s favorites. 

Quirrell took the flowers, admiring every one. His heart was doing backflips in his chest. He glanced up at Voldemort, who looked bashful. 

“Hope it’s not overkill or anything,” Voldemort chuckled weakly, a light blush dusting his cheeks. 

“No, they’re perfect,” Quirrell used his free hand to lace their fingers together. 

“Thank you.” Quirrell said softly, looking into Voldemort’s eyes, with all the love a look could muster. The other boy smiled back with a similar gaze.

“Now come on,” Quirrell started pulling Voldemort toward the exit, “I need help finding a place for these.”

They held hands all the way back to Quirrell’s dorm. Smiling like idiots, discussing their Yule ball plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a second chapter of this scene but more focused on Voldemort’s perspective


End file.
